Why Me?
by Mazriaz
Summary: Well, let's find out how Prussia was dissolved Angst/ brotherly love fluff NOT GERMANCEST... just brotherly love Rating just in case Themes: Character Death, angst, and le fluff.. I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS.


[ A/N: here are some things i kinda want to clear up

Bruder = Brother

Silverette= albino]

'Why Me?' the once mighty kingdom wondered to himself as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

He felt as though he were drowning;drowning in the pain that drew upon his willpower.

He hated being like he knew there was no other way;for he would soon vanish from the world.

Not that he wanted too.

It took all he could to stay on this world and not die always put on that annoying, arrogant attitude so nobody would know the pain he had to shoulder.

The only one who had seen him like this was Germany.

Oh how ironic.

The one he wanted most to impress, to make happy, saw him when he was at his worst.

His body pain was growing to be just too much for him.

But he couldn't leave.

Not had to ignore the pain and keep going.

Because if he didn't, then who would take care of Germany?

Who would annoy the heck out of Austria?

Who would constantly fight with Poland?

Who would try to dodge hits from a frying pan wielded by Hungary?

Who?

Who?

Who?

The list could go on and on.

He groaned but ignored it as he got up.

He would just have to lick his wounds and go on.

That seemed like all he ever did.

He couldn't take it anymore but he knew he had to.

It was unbearable at times.

His whole body screamed in protests.

He pushed it aside.

He got to the threshold and stopped.

"Why must I be the one?" Prussia wondered aloud;for only little Germany to see him.

Fresh tears welled up in his bright blue eyes.

"BRUDER!" cried out the young German.

The albino man shifted his head in the direction of his younger sibling.

"Yes?" he managed to choke out without his voice cracking our showing any pain.

The young blonde nearly flew to his big brother eyes wide with fear and grief.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

His brother was visibly torn up and completely worn out yet he managed to sound confident and brave and all those things he wasn't at the moment.

A wave of guilt showered over the young blonde's body.

The older Prussian walked over to the young nation and knelt down to his level.

No pain showed in his body language but one look at those crimson eyes would tell you completely otherwise.

Germany hugged Prussia tightly and sobbed tears of guilt and sorrow.

The young boy knew that his brother was doing it for his sake.

But why? What was so special about him?

What made him so great that it caused his older brother to fight in countless bloody battles?

The young blonde could not fathom.

Yet it seemed so simple in the Silverette's mind.

He loved his younger brother to pieces.

And he would protect him no matter what.

He embraced his bruder.

Nothing made him happier than that boy's smile.

It's what made him get up every morning.

And what made him fight until his death.

His bruder was what really mattered.

One smile was what it took to lighten his mood.

His arms wrapped tightly around the small blonde's small waist.

Tears streamed down the young one's face.

His time was running out, but he savored this moment while it lasted.

A particularly painful tremor passed through Prussia's side. He didn't flinch.

He didn't even react; he just ignored the many wounds ailing his body.

Reluctantly, Prussia let go of Germany and saw the blood stains on the young boy's shirt that had probably originated from his own shirt.

"Go get changed. You shouldn't be in bloody clothes bruder" Prussia softly ordered .

Germany sighed and said, "As long as you do too. And let me clean your wounds. They can get infected."

Tears spilled out once more but he wiped them away.

All little Germany wanted was to be like his bruder.

Brave.

Confident.

Fearless.

Invincible.

Crying wouldn't help but he just couldn't stop the tears.

Prussia nodded.

The two went their separate ways.

As soon as he walked into his room, softly shutting the door, he collapsed onto his bed.

His side was burning.

His mind was fuzzy.

He couldn't keep his grip on reality for much longer.

His mind was slipping away.

He didn't notice the door opening.

The screams of his brother were distant;as if they were all a dream.

A nightmare he would wake up from in the morning.

What truly frightened him was:

_**What if I didn't?**_

'Why Me?' he wondered one last time before smiling and dissolving into a fine blue dust.

"BRUDER!"

_**'Why Me?'**_**  
**

[ A/N: sorry if the characters were ooc ( out of character). I'm sorry if you hate it too. Tell me why you hated it in a review down below :3 drop a review? The harsher, the better! :3 tell me why you hated it and why it sucked.. oh and if there are any mistakes, could you tell me ? I don't have a Beta yet~ so yea... :3 i'm looking for one though... well bye ! R&R please]


End file.
